


CreagClan Chronicles

by w0ah



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Create-A-Games, Create-a-Clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0ah/pseuds/w0ah





	1. Allegiances

All character art does not belong to me. Credit goes to their original artists.

**CHIEF**

  * [C](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/624799628583370754/705910677293760512/Eratos.png)airnstar, ♂



**DEPUTY**

  * [J](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/707680397781237892/713507932934766613/persian_with_scars_celestial_1.png)akob, ♂



**DRUID**

  * [P](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/597636153092472832/709769035147116614/alloy.png)etralpatch, ♀



**DRUID APPRENTICE**

  * Namehere, ♂♀nb



**WARRIORS**

  * [T](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/597636153092472832/703315073241841775/harlequin_wasp.png)awnyflare, ♀
  * [M](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/636414095473508372/696100571173879988/9.png)udmask, ♂
  * [A](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/681257851859239042/708421229782106172/argyle.png)rgyleskip, ♂
  * [B](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/597636153092472832/707802399217025094/Pumpkin_Cats_Lumina.png)reamcurl, ♀
  * [M](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/649104152324210688/662789486689910835/18.png)ottleclaw, nb
  * [P](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/597636153092472832/709471142229835806/blackberry_leaf.png)loverfur, ♂
  * [S](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/628724577379418159/653324923321712661/Event_Cat_-_Winter.png)nowden, ♂
  * [L](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/597636153092472832/681651400958410756/vanilla_bloom.png)eiv, ♂
  * [I](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/597636153092472832/659646898055151622/silver_torbie_bicolor_SH.png)ngjerd, ♀
  * [M](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/705914522036207626/745044908607406281/image0.png)allowbrook, ♀
  * [A](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/705914522036207626/745044941654196284/image0.png)ukswipe, ♂
  * [H](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/705914522036207626/745044104731295785/gingerbread.png)arrierstalk, ♂
  * [G](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/681257851859239042/738995951825322074/CaC_Lughnasadh_Cat_SUN.png)hrian, ♂



**APPRENTICES**

  * [T](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/681257851859239042/715747794102517811/arokit.png)ussockpaw, ♀
  * [G](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/597636153092472832/617492055303782406/colored1png.png)ealagpaw, ♂



**QUEENS**

  * [A](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/597636153092472832/715358345346809970/sgtaw.png)mberstreak, ♀
  * [M](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/488455556454154250/700402948244635648/w0ahbday.png)arion, ♀



**KITS**

  * [F](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/699017866359341121/729719144450097212/4thlitterkit6.png)oxkit, ♀
  * [R](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/699017866359341121/713127564352421998/alderpatch_kit_2.png)obinkit, ♀
  * [F](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/624799628583370754/733109850762117201/amber_3.png)inchkit, ♂
  * [S](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/624799628583370754/733112032286736434/marion_1.png)olveig, ♀
  * [F](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/624799628583370754/733112069385224252/marion_2.png)inn, ♂



**ELDERS**

  * Namehere, ♂♀nb




	2. Introduction

**CreagClan** is a clan of felines residing among a set of remote [c](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/bc/Scotland_Skye_cliffs.jpg)liffs along Scotlands' coast. It's not one discussed or named by those of the twolegs──so untouched, even, that the last civilization to touch these cliffs were ancient-seafaring peoples who left their runes inscribed into stones laid throughout the land. These same [r](https://specials-images.forbesimg.com/imageserve/935354650/960x0.jpg?fit=scale)unestones and tablets still remain to this present day; solitary, towering reminders of the past.

The inhibitors of this clan are often seen leaping from ledge to ledge among their cliff-face home. During high tides, when the beaches are uninhabited due to flooding, they spend most of their time among the uppermost-region, a plateau of the cliffs connected to the rest of the land surrounding, where their camp lies. A small hill with rocks emerging through the incline is where they gather and make their residence. Several dens are dug throughout the face of the knoll, serving their purposes for the separate ranks of the clan. The center of their camp is a circular, dirt gathering-place which is even a slight dip below from the rest of the surface, like its own plateau overlooking the churning waves of the ocean. Smack-dab in the center of this gathering-place is a large boulder, every inch of space covered in strange runes and symbols carved in times before even the Clan's most ancient ancestors. This is where the Chief often climbs atop during the mornings, announcing the day's happenings. Furthermore, separate flat stones surrounding the boulder are set in place for the Deputy and Druid to take their place during gatherings of the clan, settling beside the Chief's perch. Moss and wild grasses are the most common foliage throughout the land, but small briars are come-by here and there. Several of these briars are situated around the Clan's camp, providing protection and security from outside threats. But mostly they are protected by large rocks and boulders that surround at all angles.

Due to the sea surrounding their cliff's base, fish are a substantial portion of their diet. However, fishing at the beach is nearly impossible. Instead, to fish, the Clan makes their way to a river nearby that runs inland from an inlet of the sea. There, plenty of trout (3 servings), a larger fish, and perch (2 servings) run plentiful. But the Clan also manages to find prey rummaging throughout the land as well. These include voles (1 serving), minnows (1 serving), rabbits (2 servings), and gannets (3 servings) which nest along the cliffs, especially during Newleaf.

CreagClan cats are rugged and weathered──they've all traversed throughout the rough terrain their entire lives and have become well-worn by its troubles. They are hardworking, never leaving a task incomplete, and will work to their fullest ability as it is required. They have lots of willpower and motive in this way, and thus rarely give-up or stand-down from any opportunities or threats that come their way. They will power-through any hardship and find their best way to either solve or work through it. This often entails them to be rather stubborn, headstrong, all while holding the Clan's well being over any other factor. An alliance with these cats is a tricky endeavor, as they will gladly negotiate and aid their friendly neighbors, but they will often try to hold themselves over other Clans in status. No matter, they could be very useful allies to have──and if the alliance grows strong enough, CreagClan cats will protect their allies with as much willpower as they do their own. However, this also means that they can surely serve as a fearful rival, if another Clan ever does take such a stance. CreagClan is one for holding grudges, and once an enemy is made, it doesn't take long for their wrath to be unleashed. They will pursue to undermine their rivals with just as much vigor as they do to protect their own allegiances. They are calculated and skillful in their attacks, and when matched with their willpower, it's often a deadly combination for the rivals. All CreagClan cats have to worry is that their own headstrong tendencies take control──for if they do, it could quickly cause their downfall.

The founder of CreagClan is a large, burly tom of unknown breed, though likely a decent of a line of Maine Coons. His fur is thick and textured, though lacking in length of other longhaired breeds. His eyes are a striking yellow, complimented by the dark and cream features of his markings. His ears are large and tufted at their tips, dark in color. He has several scars littered throughout his form, but the most notable are the few nicks in his ears and a scar lining from his left foreleg, up, and along his shoulder. This tom goes by the name of Eratos, and he was decided upon by the Ancestors to become the next founder of CreagClan; a name buried into ruins but never forgotten, no matter the generations that have passed. Eratos was once a rogue, like many of the cats of the land, but as he aged and traversed, he realized that he sought more than the temporary lives of the outsiders. At one point, his family settled among the cliffs for a moon before they would set-out along their travels again──it was a process they had practiced many times before, having traveled their entire lives. But, unlike the others, Eratos fell in love with the land. He loved the sea, how it churned and sprayed salty water onto his fur as the waves crashed against the shore, and the green of the spanning fields surrounding the cliffs. He wanted to stay, but the family was preparing to leave once more. At that moment, Eratos had to choose──and he chose to stay. Something, whatever it was, called to him in his sleep, or at every step he took, pulling him to remain among the cliffs. That was when he met the ancestors of CreagClan, and the tom knew he had made the right decision to stay.


	3. CreagClan Awakens

The tom stared down at the sleeping forms of his father and sister, wistfully dreaming, with his large frame casting a shadow over them. His dark-brown and cream pelt glistened beneath the moonlight. His piercing, yellow eyes shone with the image of the full moon within them.

Then, without a word, he turned and retreated from the camp. He left without a sound, careful to lighten his pawsteps in order to ensure he wouldn’t wake the sleeping cats.

This was the night that Eratos had decided to seek the voice that called-out from within him. Each day that he and his family had roamed this particular area, the tom had an unexplainable feeling emerge from within him. It’s not any normal feeling, either. It’s too strange to even replicate. It’s like a pulling, a nagging, to something or someone of an unknown origin, even one Eratos was unsure of. Tonight, he had made it his task to seek-out its source, but that meant leaving-behind his father, his sister, and the rest of the family he had traveled with his entire lifetime. For, by the time the sun rose in the sky the coming sunrise, they would leave the area and pursue their travels once more. They wouldn’t wait for any stragglers, either──they would go and never return.

This was a risk Eratos was well-aware of the night that he left his family. But it was also one that he had thought long and hard of, to which he realized that he was prepared to face. At his age, he felt that it was permitted for him to pursue his own travels. He was a young tom filled with spunk and energy──he _had_ to get out there, see what else the universe had to offer. He had been prepared his entire life for whatever troubles were to come his way, and now was just the perfect time to put to use what skills he had learned. He would make his father proud, the tom was sure.

Eratos tread across the wild grasses and moss that layered the ground in a soft blanket of green. They were soft beneath his paws, cushiony, even. He had been walking for quite some time now, as the moon had risen to its peak among the sky. It glowed in his fur, lengthening his shadows across the ground.

It wasn’t long before the tom came across a winding river with coarse sand at its banks. He padded to its edge and dipped his head to lap-up a drink from its cool waters. The substance was fresh, sliding down his throat with ease. As he rose his head from the river, a new sound caught the tom’s attention──it was the sound of rushing water, quick and strong. Eratos perked his ears, his eyes straining in an attempt to focus ahead in the moonlight. He decided to follow the length of the river, and maybe then would he find the source of this sound.

He was right. As he had continued onward, Eratos came to the edge of a cliff where a great waterfall cascaded from the source of the river to an area down below. He peered into the abyss, the area so dark it was also impossible to see how far below the waterfall fell. Then, as he searched the darkness, the tom noticed something rather odd──there seemed to be a path of the sorts leading from the end of the cliff, down, and behind the curtain of falling water. A few stones crumbled beneath his paws, causing the tom to jump-back in surprise, but curiosity tugged at his mind. He _had_ to follow that path.

Eratos managed to find the path’s entrance. He then began to make his way along it, careful as to where he placed each paw. One wrong step, and he could end-up tumbling down the sheer cliff into the abyss below. However slippery it was, he pushed himself onward and gripped the surface with his claws. As he continued onward, that same feeling began to creep back into his chest. He was near the source, he was sure of it. Why else would it be stronger here?

The path led behind the waterfall, just as he had guessed, where a crack in the rock revealed a dark corridor. The tom entered the pathway without much of a second thought, and padded onward. The stone walls narrowed, forcing him to crouch-down and narrow his broad shoulder. Then, finally, the corridor emerged and revealed what seemed to be a cave. The space was much larger than Eratos had originally thought, however. His eyes widened in amazement as he examined the cavernous space, water glistening from the various stalactites that hung from its ceiling. Toward the center was a large hole in the ceiling. Then, he flicked his gaze to the cave’s floor. There, a vast pool of water stood perfectly still. It’s surface was completely flat, like a mirror, reflecting the image from above. The moon’s image was reflected in the center of the pool, and the many dozens of stars surrounded it.

As the tom stepped forward, entering the cave, that unknown feeling intensified. It had grown stronger than it ever had before, and Eratos had a feeling that this was a place of importance. This was a place that he was destined to enter. Then, without another thought, he crouched-down next to the pool, the fur lining his stomach brushing against the stone floor. He then bent his head to the water’s surface and lapped-up a few sips. Although he had already quenched his thirst at the river before, something had compelled him to drink from this pool of water. He watched as the water rippled from his touch until his vision began to go blurry, and then completely dark.

Eratos awoke suddenly, but in a completely new landscape. He was not within the moonlight cave anymore. Rather, he was among a place illuminated by that of the many stars in the sky. These stars, however, seemed larger and closer than any stars that the tom had seen before. They glowed brightly, some twinkling, forming all kinds of shapes among the sky. But the tom’s fur prickled suddenly, and he knew that he was not alone.

Flicking his eyes from the sky, Eratos caught the gaze of a cat he could not recognize, but their image filled him with amazement. Their pelt glowed with that of the stars, and their eyes shone like a pair of stars themselves. The tom suddenly realized this was an ancestor, a cat of the past. As their starry eyes bore into his own, the strange feeling within him welled-up and burst in his chest──he had found the source.

“Eratos, welcome.” Called-out the voice, the sound ringing in his ears. “We have been waiting for you.”

“We?” The tom questioned, only seeing but one cat before him. The starry-pelted figure nodded. “There are many of us, but for now I would like to speak with you alone.”

As silence followed, the cat took this as an invitation to continue. “My name is Bericus. I lived many moons ago, long before your time, and led a mighty Clan by the name of CreagClan.” He then paused. “Surely you have heard of the Clans before, Eratos?”

“Yes, I have. I ran into a few Clan-cats on my travels.” The tom replied.

“Good. CreagClan was one of these Clans, among these very lands, but our memory has been erased from these lands. Not many remember our existence, if at all.” The figure lifted his nose, peering into the sky, then flicked their eyes back to the tom. “But you can change that.”

“Eratos, you’ve felt within you a feeling you cannot describe, correct? It has come and gone, pulled at you, distracted your thoughts when it is strongest?”

Eratos nodded, furrowing his brows. How could he know this? He had begun to think that only he had felt this way before.

“That is because your spirit is unique. Not many cats have such an ability.” He began once more, lowering comfortably onto his haunches. “There are few cats when born that have had their spirits graced by that of StarClan. These cats are unique, in whatever way that may be. For some, it may mean that they have the ability to harvest herbs and heal other cats.”

The starry-pelted tom flicked their gaze to Eratos’, meeting his gaze. “For others, it may mean they have the ability to found their own Clan, to become founders.” Eratos felt his breath hitch in his throat──his head was spinning with all of this new information, and it made it hard to focus. But what this cat was telling him, was it true? Was his spirit truly unique, touched by the Stars? Was he really a leader?

“Eratos, you were chosen for many reasons──for your strength, your determination, your compassion. But most importantly, you were chosen for your leadership. It is evident that you are a strong and capable leader.” The ancestor lifted themselves onto their paws once more, grasping the tom’s bewildered gaze with their own. “You have been entrusted by my fellow warriors and myself to raise CreagClan from the past and become its new leader.”

Eratos stared onward. He struggled to find the air within his lungs to breath, or even to speak. He desperately wanted to reply, but he just couldn’t. Then, by clearing his throat, the tabby tom was able to find his voice once more. “I-I’m truly honored.” He began, gulping-down his nerves. “But I know nothing of the Clans. How am I ever to start one if I don’t know how to start one?”

The tom chuckled, nodding at his words. “That is where I and our other ancestors come into play. We will be at your side throughout this entire journey, Eratos. We will be present to answer all of your questions, provide any guidance, and help where it is needed.” A glowing outline of a smile began to spread across his maw as the ancestor continued. “However, your leadership will come naturally. Although this may all be new to you, your spirit will guide you when it is needed──it is a talent you were born with.”

Eratos suddenly felt much more at ease than he had before. The nerves that held him hostage began to wither-away, and he felt the ability to speak freely, not having to fight-back a lump in his throat. “Then I shall honor your trust, and I shall lead CreagClan as you have asked.”

The ancestor dipped their head with a final nod, then lifted their head proudly. They then began to pad toward Eratos, their pawsteps leaving a trail of starlight behind them. As they approached, the tom could see their form more clearly. They halted just a few tail-lengths before him. “Then you are ready to receive your lives.”

With a flick of his broad, starlit tail, an array of cats appeared in a ring around the pair. All were similar in appearance to that of the leader, but in a variety of all shapes and sizes. Eratos guessed these were other ancestors, like Bericus.

“These cats are fellow members of CreagClan, now among StarClan. They, like me, will provide you with your nine lives. Are you prepared?” Bericus declared, tipping his head slightly to the side.

“...Nine lives?” Eratos questioned, softly.

“Yes; each leader of a Clan is given nine lives by those of StarClan to aid them along their journey. Each life grants a leader with a unique ability that will further allow them to become strong, trustworthy leaders. These lives will save a leader from time to time when they encounter hardships. When their final life is lost, a leader will then fall and return among StarClan.” Seeming satisfied with their answer, the leader met Eratos’ gaze once more, nodding. “Understood?”

“Yes.” The tom replied, a newfound determination swirling within his yellow eyes. He was now energized by a new challenge, a new obligation──to become a leader and prosper. Bericus seemed pleased by this reply, and his own eyes glinted with pride.

One of the eight cats emerged from the ring surrounding the pair. They padded toward Eratos, pressed their nose against his forehead, and began to speak, their words ringing into the silent expanse. “With this life, I give you endurance. Use it well in times when it is tough, when you must uphold the faith of yourself and the entire Clan.” As the cat finished with their words, they stepped-back and returned to the previous position.

Another stepped-forward. “With this life, I give you determination. Use it well to lead the Clan into prosperity so that they may thrive once more.”

The next stepped-forward, a slight limp in their step. They smiled at Eratos before pressing their nose to his forehead. “With this life, I give you compassion. Use it well to connect and bond with those of your Clan.”

The next, a smaller ancestor, required Eratos to dip his head so that they may reach. “With this life, I give you courage. Use it well in times of dire need, when pressing times may wear on your spirit, but you must not let them bring you down.”

The next hobbled over to the tom, pressing their nose to his forehead. “With this life, I give you judgement.” They paused momentarily, they voice low and shaky. “Use it well in order to lead your Clan with ease, so that all may feel equal, and so that you may make fair and reasonable judgement when it is needed.”

As soon as the other hobbled back into their place, another padded over, their tail swaying slightly. “With this life, I give you patience. Use it well in times when the current troubles may test your patience to your limit. It will serve you well when you need it to continue to lead with a clear head.”

The next stepped-forward, pressing their nose to his head just as all the others had. “With this life, I give you selflessness. Use it well as a leader should always be selfless for those of their Clan, putting their needs before their own.”

There had been seven lives given to him so far, as Eratos counted. Only two more to go. “With this life, I give you truth.” The next ancestor announced, their nose pressed firmly to his forehead. “Use it well to make decisions in times when it is required for you to choose right from wrong, or truth from the lie.”

Finally, as the eighth cat stepped back into line, Bericus padded forward. His eyes glowed brighter than ever before as he met Eratos’ gaze. He would be the ninth and final cat to award him a life. Eratos felt himself stand taller in the presence of this leader, pride welling in his chest. “With this life, I give you wisdom.” Bericus leaned-down and touched his nose to the tom’s forehead. He responded by closing his eyes, drawing in a deep breath. “Use it well in any decision that you make for your Clan, for leadership will require you to use your knowledge in order to guide your Clan into prosperity and to thrive for many generations to come.”

As the leader stepped-back from Eratos, he opened his eyes once more to take in the view──all nine cats stood together, tall and proud, looking unto the tom they had gifted with their own unique qualities. The tom felt safe among their presence, for they were the very ancestors who had entrusted him with the ability to lead their Clan, and they would be the ones he could call upon when he was in need.  
“I hail you by your new name, Cairnstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of CreagClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity.” Bericus called-out from his position, his stance sturdy and strong.

“Now, Cairnstar, you are prepared to become the Chief of CreagClan. As their leader, you must use each of these gifts in order to provide strength and prosperity to your Clan. We wish you luck in your endeavors, and remember──StarClan will always look-down upon you from above.”

As Cairnstar awoke, his body ached all-over. It confused him as to why he felt this way. He hadn’t strained himself much during his travels, or caused any injury. However, the tom somehow figured this pain had to do with the ceremony that had occured in his dreams. His body receiving the nine lives gifted to him by the StarClan cats surely caused the ache.

Light flooded-in from the hole in the ceiling of the cave, glistening along the ripples of the water. It was already sunrise──Cairnstar’s family was sure to be leaving their camp at this moment, continuing along their journey, without him. However, the tom felt little pain at the thought. For, although he would miss his father and sister dearly, he had embarked on a new journey. This was a journey unlike any of the others that he had tread along before. This was a journey that would test every aspect of his being and pull at every nerve, waiting for him to fall, as though he ever would.

This would be his new life; Chief of CreagClan.


	4. Not Alone Anymore

Tawnyflare licked the fur that grew on her side flat, occasionally using her teeth to pull the various knots and specks of dirt from her pelt. _Tawnyflare_. It was the name Cairnstar had given her, and a title she was still attempting to get used to. Rian had been the name she'd carried with her from birth, but now she was to take on an entirely new name. In a way, however, this wasn't something that bothered the she-cat too much. In fact, she found it sort of exhilarating──what other good way to begin this new chapter of her life than to start it with a new name? Although she was leaving behind her mother and the family she had in the mountains, she was taking-on this new life filled to the brim with opportunities that awaited her.

"Tawnyflare?" Came a low voice from beside her. The she-cat halted her grooming and flicked her eyes toward the mouth of the warrior's den, where the dark silhouette of Cairnstar stood half in the shadows and half in the radiant light of morning. "It's about time to head out; are you ready?" He questioned. Tawnyflare bowed her head in a nod to the Chief and began rising to her paws, shaking her pelt free of any remaining debris. The hair on her back pricked on end briefly, then relaxed and laid flat against her frame. “Of course." The she-cat replied, a smile pulling at her lips. The tom wasn't one to express much, as she had quickly learned, but he shot Tawnyflare a polite smile anyway before swinging out of the entrance and padding into camp. The warrior was not far behind him.

As she stepped into the bright clearing, the she-cat blinked several times to adjust to the light, then padded to where her Chief stood. He waited with his back to the exit of the camp, which was lined by several thick brambles, serving as a fortified wall against any predator or foe seeking to enter. Tawnyflare had begun to familiarize herself with the sights of their camp and the territory surrounding, even having only been among CreagClan for what seemed like a moon that passed with the blink of an eye. She'd spent much time alongside the tom she now considered her leader, and learned much of the ways she'd serve under him and for the Clan. She attempted to memorize the code, the ways she was expected to perform her duties, and how even a normal day among it would go about. The she-cat had never lived in a Clan before, not even an organized "group" of any kind, but she was beginning to enjoy it. Although it had been just the two of them for quite some time, the idea of growing the Clan and working-together as one appealed to her greatly. She wouldn't need to spend anymore bitter leaf-bare nights on her own, a constant rumble in her empty stomach. She also wouldn’t have to worry of a rogue sneaking-up on her tail late in the night as she slept.

But leaf-fall was upon the landscape, and the Clan was still small and weak. Cairnstar had managed to return with perch and trout over the past few hunting patrols, but they were still only two cats. In order to be strong and resilient, CreagClan needed more warriors. The Chief had spoken much of the ancestors──StarClan, in particular──and how they always provided assistance for the Clan. He assured her that if it was needed, the ancestors would provide and the two of them would not be alone for much longer. If Tawnyflare truly wished to place her trust in this StarClan, of which she was only just beginning to learn about, then she sure as well hoped that they would gain some more companions in the near future.

A chilling breeze ruffled the she-cat’s pelt, her ears swiveling to and fro. Cairnstar signaled with a flick of his tail and the pair padded out from the camp and into the field surrounding it. They halted every few steps or so, the tom lifting his nose to the breeze and drawing the scents through his nostrils. He was deciding on where they should travel to. “Let’s try our luck in the meadow.” He meowed, flicking his yellow gaze to her own. “I’d like a taste of something other than fish.” Tawnyflare chuckled lightly at this, then shook her head as she followed the thick-furred feline through the tall grass. Though the tom was one of little words, he surely did have a sense of humor that the female quite appreciated. It was a form of company she’d begun to miss, having traveled alone for some time.

The pair quickly quieted, however, as they furthered into the field of grasses. They weaved along paths laid in the field, padded-down from ancient cats having walked them many moons ago. The grasses hid their pelts from view of outsiders, but they took paths which would angle them downwind from any prey they may come across. It wasn’t long before the sweet, savory scent of prey wafted into their noses, and the hunt officially began.

Cairnstar flicked his tail, immediately bringing the two to a halt. Tawnyflare watched as the tom opened his maw and tasted the scents on the breeze, recognizing that of a rabbit. They must’ve been nearby, for as soon as the scent reached him, he lowered his form into a crouch and crept forward. He pushed his nose through the grasses, parted them slightly, and spotted the rabbit nibbling on that of a dandelion. He was lined-up perfectly, just the right distance, and his hind legs were positioned beneath him in preparation to leap from his crouch and onto the rabbit. He could just imagine how he’d snap his jaws around its neck and kill it instantly, proudly trotting from the grass with his kill hanging from his mouth. But as soon as the thought left his mind, the rabbit suddenly froze, peered into the grasses, and bounded off as quickly as its little legs could carry it.

The tom was shocked, and with a disgruntled huff, he ripped himself from the grasses and back on the path with Tawnyflare. He met the she-cat’s eyes and shrugged, though still quite bothered that he’d somehow scared-off the rabbit. “StarClan’s not on my side today.” He managed to joke, shaking his head with a chuckle. But the warrior wasn’t quite listening to her Chief, and rather she was glaring into the grasses with her ears perked high atop her head. “Cairnstar, I don’t think _you_ startled that rabbit.” She began, her eyes flicking back to meet his own. “Someone else is near.”

Furrowing his brows, Cairnstar quickly turned from the female and peered into the grasses, lifting his nose to scent the air one more. Tawnyflare had been right, for as he did so, an unfamiliar cat-scent caught his attention. The tom turned his head back toward the female, nodding in agreement with the intelligent she-cat, and began padding along the path and into the grasses. The warrior was never too far behind, and she trailed carefully with her head hung low to the ground, sniffing occasionally for the scent once more. The tom seemed to find it not far into their hunt, and he led them both toward its source. Before they knew it, they had exited the tall grasses of the field and onto the sandy banks lining the river. How had they ended-up here?

Well, the pair was quick to spot the cat crouching in the sand, lapping-up the cool water with their tongue. Their pelt was a rich brown, almost russet in color, and they had several white markings throughout, such as on their paws and the tip of their tail. Lean muscle rippled beneath the pelt of the tom, and both Cairnstar and Tawnyflare recognized the pure strength they harnessed. No matter, they still hadn’t realized or noticed that two other felines were standing just behind, watching him drink from the river.

It didn’t take long, however, for the tom to turn and suddenly meet the eyes of the pair, one set a striking yellow and the other a vibrant green. They seemed rather surprised at first, but they quickly brushed it off and lowered their haunches onto the sand. “Why hello there.” The tom called-out to the pair, a smirk lining his maw. “I seem to have an audience.”

Cairnstar scoffed, shaking his head as he began to approach the tom, taking but a few steps forward. “It took you long enough to notice.” He chuckled, and the other tom joined him. Neither seemed to pose much of a threat, and thus Tawnyflare took it as an invitation to follow her leader and join him at his side. “And hello to you too.” The tom greeted the she-cat, his eyes sweeping over her pale fur, causing her to narrow her eyes in his direction. No matter, she smirked in response and dipped her head, a chuckle escaping her lips.

Clearing his throat briefly, Cairnstar narrowed his eyes to the stranger, then flicked them onto the she-cat flanking him. "I see you’ve met my only warrior, Tawnyflare.” He began, his tail flicking slightly. “And I’m Cairnstar, Chief of CreagClan.”

“CreagClan?” The tom questioned, his head tipping to the side. “I’d never heard of a Clan residing in this region...” He mentioned softly. Though the question was quite abrupt, Cairnstar took it with a nod of his head and prepared to explain. "Well, that should be because it’s still rather young.” He replied, then releasing a sigh. “After all, it's only been a moon.” He rephrased his sentence.

This caused the tom to nod in response, his eyes flicking just behind the pair for a moment before meeting Cairnstar’s gaze once more. “My name is Ailpein. Unfortunately, I don’t have those _cool_ names like yours.” The tom joked, a hearty laugh leaving his chest. But Cairnstar seemed to take this as a hint of opportunity, and without holding-back on any terms, her leaned back onto his haunches as he met Ailpein’s gaze. “You could always join us, help the Clan out.” The tom began, seriousness evident in his tone. “I can give you your own _cool_ name.”

Ailpein was taken-aback by this sudden proposition, but it seemed like he was much less offended, and rather more interested. There was a brief silence shared between the three cats, before the tom tipped his head from side to side, as though thinking something through, then delivered a curt nod of his head. “You know, why not?” He chuckled, and although sounding a bit jokingly on the forefront, one could tell he meant it in clarification for his decision. Delighted, and even a bit surprised himself, Cairnstar felt the corner of his lips curl into a smile, and he stood back on his paws, towering over both of the felines. “Well that was quick.” The tom released, all three of the cats sharing a laugh. “But I’m delighted you can join us, Ailpein. Lets head back to camp, we'll show you around.” And with a flick of his tail, the tom turned and headed back into the field, his two companions following behind.

* * *

Cairnstar swept his bushy-tail from side to side, stirring the dirt of his den into a cloud of dust. He then paused as he watched the two forms emerge from the warrior’s den; Tawnyflare and Ailpein, the sole warriors of CreagClan at the time. They seemed to be conversing between one another, a grin lining the maw of the brown-furred tom as he trailed at the she-cat’s flank. She laughed and shook her head at his words, the sound filling the cool, evening air around them. Seeing them reminded the Chief, however, that he had yet to give the new warrior his name. He had assured the tom he’d receive one, but over the course of a few sunrises, an idea had yet to reach him.

That was until a few days prior, when the trio patrolled their borders. The clouds had been showering the landscape in rain for a day or so, and this had caused quite a bit of mud to accumulate. Once the rain hit the dry dirt, it mixed and churned into the murky substance. The cats were all soaked and covered in the stuff by the time they returned from their patrols during those few days, causing quite the nuisance when it came to grooming. Ailpein, on the other paw, seemed used to pulling the caked-on mud from between his toes. His fur even blended-in perfectly with the mud in color. Mud… Cairnstar pondered, his eyes swirling in thought. _Mudmask_.

At the sudden idea, the tom rose onto his paws and padded into the clearing of the camp just as the warriors had reached the center. He paused just at the outer rim of the oval-shaped, dirt clearing, and meowed in greeting to the pair of warriors. Their eyes quickly turned to meet his own, and with a bow of their heads, they stood and waited to hear what their Chief was to tell them.

“Ailpein, I promised you a name and I intended to follow-through with that.” Cairnstar began, dipping his head in a nod. “And I believe I have decided on just what would suit you.”

“Is that so?” Ailpein replied, smirking slightly as his tail flicked in intrigue. “Go on then.”

Stepping forward, Cairnstar peered into the night sky until his eyes caught that of Silverpelt, high and mighty against a black background. He then cleared his throat, bowed his head, and closed his eyes briefly. “Spirits of StarClan,” He began. “you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on he will be known as Mudmask, for his official name as a warrior of CreagClan.”

Ailpein, now Mudmask, peered into the night sky where they had gazed before, and into the stars of SIlverpelt. He bowed his head, similarly to how Cairnstar had, and met the eyes of his Chief. “Thank you, Cairnstar.” The tom replied, his voice low and soft. “I am honored to take the name Mudmask.”

The dark-furred tabby felt himself smile down toward the tom, and leaned-forward to touch his nose to his forehead. “Welcome to CreagClan, Mudmask.”


	5. Cooling Air

Two new members; Argyleskip, an aging tom of... quite unique looks, and Breamcurl, a mysteriously beautiful molly. Both were easily welcomed into the ranks, taking their new warrior names with ease, and beginning their assigned tasks with a will of any other warrior. And just as their numbers were beginning to grow, the land began to shift with the coming of leafbare. Now was no time for celebration, rather, it was a time to begin the preparations that no cat was eager for.

Gathering the Clan with a single yowl from the peak of the boulder that Cairnstar stood, the large tom watched as the cats began to pad toward the clearing of dirt and look, expectantly, to their leader. Clearing his throat, he began with words that turned the expressions of many to frowns of disappointment. "As many of you know, leaf-fall is finally upon us." There was a bit of a pause. "Now is when we must begin preparing for the worst of leafbare to come. From now-on, a portion of any of our fresh-kill caught will be put into storage. Also, I will be designating a group of cats each day to gather fortification for our dens and nesting-material rather than going on patrol."

"In order to ensure the survival of the entire Clan this leafbare, we all must work together. Although I am sure many of us are used to fending for ourselves in this season, we now must take each other and everyone else into consideration." With a nod of his head, Cairnstar cast one last glance over the cats below before leaping down from the boulder and padding toward the camp's entrance. The four felines each read with mixed expressions, some more serious than others. 

"Come along now, we have much to do." Cairnstar called from over his shoulder, as he flicked his tail in signal for the others to follow.

* * *

"Breamcurl, isn't it?" Piped-up Mudmask, the tom's voice muffled as he worked on stuffing a nest with moss. The she-cat, flicking an ear in the other's direction, responded with a curt nod of her head. "Mudmask?" She replied.

"Yeh, that's me." He chuckled. "You chose a great time to join us, didn't ya'." He joked, shaking his head gently as he struggled with the intertwined pieces of the nest. The she-cat rolled her eyes and nodded, a slight smirk curling on her lips. "I've done this too many times to count to really be bothered by it anymore." She chuckled in response.

"Ah, really?" Mudmask questioned, his head tipping slightly to the side. "A pretty molly like you, I'd be sure someone else'd be makin' your nest for you." Unexpectedly to the tom, Breamcurl didn't take well to his comment. She stiffened slightly, paused in her work, then continued after a few moments passed. "Are you saying I'm not capable of making my own nest, Mudmask?" She hissed.

The tom's eyes suddenly widened, his gaze flicking to the she-cat's glare. "Uh-uh, certainly not! No no, that's not what I meant at all! O-of course you can make yer own nest!" He shook his head to make it clear, dropping the moss to the ground at his paws.

Without another word, the molly turned and padded through the den's entrance into the camp, her orange tail twitching as it trailed behind. Dropping to his haunches, the tom shook his head in disbelief. "What happened?" Mudmask murmured to himself.


	6. Guidance

One moment, Fithir had tread through the endless forest of pines and spruce that had been her home for so many moons before; and in the next, she was padding through a vast field of green grasses she'd never dreamt of. Their long tendrils swept the air, waving in the slight breeze, their rustling being the only sound the ear could find. Otherwise, the atmosphere was stagnant, no other noise to fill the void. She glanced upwards, only to see a blank sky void of any color, not even the familiar blue. This was unusual ── in fact, it wasn't even real. The she-cat was in a dream state she'd often entered throughout her lifetime. It was second-nature to her at that point, just another realm of the world she traversed. Nonetheless, it always brought with it an odd feeling. There was always a reason as to why she was in this dream.

Suddenly, there was movement ahead. The she-cat jumped, startled by the noise. It echoed in the dreamscape, the rustling of grasses becoming more overpowering and intense by the second. Just ahead of her, their tendrils swayed and parted, some creature weaving between. There was _something_ or _someone_ headed directly toward her, and all she was able to do was wait. Whatever it was couldn't possibly harm her in this realm either way, so it worried her little. Though, curiosity bubbled within her; why had the Ancestors brought her here, and why now?

A pale muzzle parted through the grasses, their nostrils flaring as they scented the air. Fithir felt her breath hitch in her throat, silent, as though hiding her presence. Then, the creature fully emerged; it was a tom, large and towering over her own self, with a muscular form hidden beneath a thick, dark pelt of fur. He turned his head from one side to the other, scanning the grasses, and giving the she-cat a view of the many scars littering his body. From the few nicks in his ears, to the long splice that traveled along his left font-leg to his shoulder, his very image revealed an entire story of the past. Whatever had given this tom his many marks, he now carried them throughout the rest of his lifetime.

Fithir shifted her gaze to his own, the tom's pale yellow orbs sweeping across the landscape. He was focused, perhaps in pursuit of some prey that he had scented on the breeze. He shifted slightly, thick tail dancing alongside the waving grasses. He lifted his chin slightly and parted his maw, allowing for the scents to better reach him. He seemed experienced, skilled at what he was to do. He had a plan, working itself within his calculative mind. She could almost see the thoughts racing through the innerworkings of his mind. The tom's gaze flicked, and though rather odd, Fithir's eyes met his own. She stiffened, her sweeping tail coming to a halt. His eyes bore deep into her own, swirling with unknown emotions. _Can he see me? How could that be possible? How could he?_

Within a sudden flash of light, the dream realm vanished. It was dark once more, empty; she was staring at the back of her eyelids. Blinking her eyes slowly, she began to wake from the strange vision ── a premonition from the Ancestors, she had guessed. There was no other explanation as to how she was in such a place, one she'd never seen nor recognized before. But who was that tom, and how was she to find him? That was what the Ancestors wanted, wasn't it?

By sunrise, the molly was on her paws once more and treading through what she believed to be deep among the forest. She had been wandering alone for quite some time now, and through the few moons that it had been, she'd only ever walked among trees. A few clearings here and there were not uncommon, but there was nothing more to that, no large break in the landscape. After not long of her day's travels, however, there was an unusual light flooding through the trees ahead. She could almost dare to say that the treeline ended, there was an open space ahead. Intrigued, Fithir pushed forward. She'd never come this far before in her life, and her paws itched to feel something other than pineneedles underneath. 

The forest broke into an open plain, and the sight caused the molly to gasp ── it was exactly the same as from her dream, the endless fields of green wildgrasses waving at the occasional breeze. This was where the Ancestors had intended for her to go, their visions now finding their meaning. Would she discover that dark-furred tom among them as well? Despite the evident chill of leafbare, there was yet to be any layering of snow on the ground, and the grasses were as green as ever. The air was cool, but the scenery seemed just out of newleaf.

Without hesitance, the she-cat wandered into the maze of grasses, parting the patches as she traversed through. Eventually, she even managed to find a narrow path among them, the dirt scenting of various cats' scents that she couldn't recognize. They were evidently those using the path as a means to travel through the fields, hunting prey on their patrols. Perhaps this was where she was destined to go, where she was to meet that tom. Further she went, weaving through endless green, as the sun began to fall lower in the sky. Sooner than she expected, it rested along the horizon in a bed of clouds, the light in the sky quickly fading. Finding herself on the banks of a rushing river, she followed the path of sand until it connected again into the field of green. The air tasted of something new, something foreign; salty, perhaps?

Dusk had fallen upon the landscape, and darkness was quickly approaching. Fithir peered every which way with her pale blue eyes, scanning the environment that she had only just stumbled across. She began to hear a loud echoing of rushing water around her, something she'd never heard before. It pulled her onward ── she was overwhelmingly curious as to what the source of that sound was. The ground underpaw became more rocky, littered in stones or pebbles of various shapes. There were even larger boulders unlike any she'd seen before, and in the final light of dusk, she could just make-out strange markings carved into the rock. How she wanted to study them further, but she knew that she must keep going along whatever path she was following. However, she paused at the sound of footsteps. Her entire form stiffened, and out of means of habit, she jumped into the grasses and crouched low to the ground. Their tendrils would mask her scent, and hide her pale white fur, from whatever creature lingered ahead. 

It was him. It was the dark-furred tom, the one she recognized from her dream. He parted through the grasses, along some path that connected to the other, and padded further ahead. He passed Fithir as she huddled low to the ground, not even bothering to pause and scent the air. The she-cat's jaw parted in awe ── she had found him, the tom the Ancestors sent her, and she hadn't even dared to speak to him! There was only one other option she had in mind, and she knew she had to follow him. He was headed somewhere, with a clear path in mind, his paws seeming to carry him along a familiar route. The she-cat padded from her hidingplace and back along the path, along the trail the tom had taken, and silently slunk behind him. He had gone long ahead of her, and so she followed his scent on the ground below.

Suddenly, the field of grasses came to an end. There, before her, was an edge that dropped into a great abyss of black. She carefully edged forward and peered below, only to find a churning ocean with its waves crashing against the rock. FIthir jumped at its great force ── it was one of the greatest wonders of nature she'd ever seen before. Lowering her nose to the rock, she caught the scent of the tom once more and followed it as best as she could. It led her to a narrow ridge along the cliff, behind a rushing falls fed by the river she had followed before. Though her heart pounded with fear, there was a notion from within the molly that she knew she must go forth, find where that tom had gone to. Along her descent, her paws nearly slipped along the slick, wet rock. She dug her claws into the grooves, as though it would aid her, and continued onward. She only dared to take a breath once she had reached the end of the path, along the ridge just behind the waterfall, where a hollow opened into the face of the cliff. The tom's scent was strong along it, and so she followed.

There was a darkness like no other that she had experienced before. It enveloped her entirely, the air stagnant and not a sound to be heard. It was greatly alike the dream realm that she often entered, the only other sound of her own ── her pounding heart, her low breaths, her pawsteps against the cool stone. She continued along the narrow passageway for what seemed like minutes, until a sound finally reached her ears; it sounded of water, like a drop, similar to rain against a pond. But this was a single drop, falling amongst a pool of water. How could there be water so far into this deep cave? It was like nothing she had experienced before.

She quickened her pace, desperate, wanting to tear-away from the darkness and from the narrowing walls of the tunnel. It suffocated her, nearly sending her into a state of panic. Would she ever find an end, she wondered. Had she gotten herself lost, among a neverending tunnel with its walls closing-in around her, crushing her?

Within seconds, she burst through the tunnel and into a large cavern. It was bright, almost too bright. The she-cat jolted backwards in surprise, blinking rapidly as a means to adjust to the light. There, before her, the cavern extended into a great hollow. Light flooded into the cave from a large gap in the ceiling, in which the large image of the moon shone above, centered with the opening. As Fithir scanned the space in awe, she only then noticed another pair of eyes on her ── it was the tom. Meeting his yellow gaze, she could barely see the smile curling along his lips. "Come." He beckoned, with a swish of his tail. He lowered himself to crouch alongside the large pool of water that gathered underneath the gap in the ceiling. The she-cat did not hesitate, and as she padded forward, her eyes caught the perfect image of the moon and stars against the reflection of the pool, as flat and still as a mirror. 

"Drink." The tom murmured, dipping his head low to the pool of water. He waited, watching from the corner of his eye as the she-cat lowered herself beside him. She never hesitated, not even struck by an ounce of fear. She felt safe in this space, as though she belonged. Together, the pair lapped the cool water with their tongues, and watched as the surface rippled in response. Fithir just barely caught the eye of the tom, before her vision went black, and she awoke again among a bed of stars. It was the starry dream-realm she so well recognized, one she'd visited countless times throughout her lifetime. The ancestors stood before the pair, in a gathered line, their pelts radiating with starlight. They smiled, and stepped-forward to greet them. 

"Welcome back." Their voices echoed.


End file.
